Captivated hearts
by Riel-mir
Summary: The Steward is ill. Eowyn and Eomer were sent to Gondor to show Rohan's support. Faramir falls in love, will Eowyn defy his brother's wishes, Boromir plays cupid, Denethor had a change of heart, Eomer met Lothiriel and will he also have a change of heart?
1. The Chosen Ambassadors

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR, all belongs to JRR Tolkien.

This is my first Faramir/Eowyn fanfic. I believe that their love is the best of all. This story is about Faramir/Eowyn falling in love against Eomer's wishes, that is he doesn't want Eowyn to fall in love with any men outside Rohan. There is no war in here, no one died, and everyone is happy and nice. Sorry I don't like dying and unhappy ending.

I am not an expert with the languages , terminologies, and so on of the LOTR. I wrote this because I am just in love with Faramir. Lol

Please review kindly, all are greatly appreciated. Thank you.

Riel-mir

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Chosen Ambassadors

Denethor, the Steward of Gondor, fell ill suddenly with unknown causes. Words spread and reached the city of Rohan. King Theoden heard and felt sympathy towards the Steward. He wanted to show Rohan's concern so he decided to send his nephew and niece to represent Rohan. His only son, Theodred remained in Rohan to help him with his daily duties.

"Eomer, my dear nephew, I am sending you to Gondor as Rohan's ambassador. The Steward is ill. I would like to know what we can do for Gondor. Just in case there will be a surprise attack, Gondor will have no leader and thus be weak. Bring Eowyn with you." Theoden ordered Eomer.

Eomer responded, "Yes, my King, I will do as you wish. However, why do I need to bring my sister?"

"Eowyn, her presence and words can bring healing to the people of Gondor. Yes, the household of the Stewards has long gone of a woman's presence and I believe Eowyn will bring warmth back there again. Also, you need someone to calm you down." Theoded explained with a grin smile.

"Ah, Eowyn, will calm me down? That might be true but she brings the worst of me as well." With that both Uncle and nephew laughed.

Eowyn was in the stable, just finished riding her horse. Eomer knew where to find her sister, for if she will have to choose one thing in this world, Eowyn will choose her horse thus to ride and be free.

"Brother, how art thou?" Eowyn asked as she settled her horse.

"Sister, King Theoden ordered us to leave tomorrow for Gondor." Eomer answered as he brushed Eowyn's horse.

"At what business, Eomer."

Eomer explained to Eowyn everything as they headed back to the Golden Hall. Eowyn agreed and thus said, "Well at least there will be no dancing or mingling with other nobles. You know how I hate wearing dresses and look pretty. Ahh, I would rather wear my riding clothes." Eowyn said grinning.

* * *

TBC?

What do you think? I have the whole chapters in my head but I haven't type it yet. I wanted to see the responses and see if it is worth continuing.


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR, all belongs to JRR Tolkien.

I am not an expert with the languages , terminologies, and so on of the LOTR. I wrote this because I am just in love with Faramir. Lol

I tried to make this funny, I just want to elaborate Eomer and Eowyn's relationship.

To Sarahbarr17, I hope this is long enough for you. Thank you for your kind review. I am currently writing two fanfics at the same time and I am just having hard time to put into words the stories from my head. Anyways hope you enjoy this one.

To all, please review kindly all are greatly appreciated. It helps this simple writer to writes some more. Thank you.

Riel-mir

* * *

Chapter 2 The Arrival

During the course of their trip our White Lady of Rohan, Eowyn wore only her riding clothes. Eomer didn't mind however, he wanted his sister to change to a nicer dress fit for the White Lady of Rohan upon entering Gondor.

Before leaving camp, Eowyn of course, has to speak her mind, "Brother, I do not see the need for wearing such fancy clothing?"

Eomer holds his sister by the shoulder looking intently to her and said, "Sister, please I know how you hate to dress up, but do remember that you, Eowyn my dear lovely and strong will sister, represents all women of Rohan, our Uncle and King Theodred, and Rohan itself. Do you understand?"

"Hmmp", Eowyn frowned. Eowyn knew that her brother is right. So she did so according to his brother's wishes or more like a command. Eowyn wore her beautiful white dress fit for the White Lady of Rohan.

Later, she said mockingly, "Very well then, but do not blame me if my beauty as you says will capture a Gondorian man and will ask for my hand."

Eomer flashed back at her, grabbed her by the shoulder and said, "No man of Gondor, nor any country, nor city will take you as his wife! Only a man from Rohan will, a man from our own race! Do you understand?"

Eowyn was caught by surprise. She didn't mean to anger him and she also didn't understand the reason.

"And why not?" Eowyn flashed back at him.

Eomer said as he hugged his sister, "For you're the only one I have left, Eowyn. I promised our mother that I will protect and take care of you. How can I do such things if you do not live beside me in Rohan? If you leave I will be alone."

Eowyn hugged him back. "I promise I will not." Eowyn smiled and kiss his brother's brow.

At last, the day had come when the two arrived at Gondor. At such time, there were no war therefore Eowyn and Eomer didn't need any escorts. For both were experts with swords and able to defend themselves if need be.

From the tower, the guards were astonished upon the beauty of the Lady. The brightness of the sun enhances her pale white skin and her golden hair. As they came to the gate the soldier asked, "Stop there, milord and milady, what business you have here in Gondor?"

Eomer spoke and introduced themselves, "I Eomer, son Eomund, nephew to the King Theoden of Rohan, and Marshall of the Mark. This is Lady Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, White Lady of Rohan, niece to the King Theoden of Rohan. My sister and I were sent here as ambassadors upon the orders of King Theoden of Rohan to bring comfort and support to Denathor, the Steward of Gondor."

"Very well then", said the guards and opened the heavy, thick, ancient gate of Minas Tirith.

Two guards escorted Eomer and Eowyn all the way to the Citadel which was at the seventh floor. Eomer and Eowyn were not use of such heights. For Rohan is a vast, plain land with only few hills.

As they pasess through, riding their horses, people were looking at them. You might see some whispering at each other, some merely staring with their mouth open, and some even gave them flowers.

Eomer was getting irritated for most of the men and soldiers were staring at his sister. He thought _Eowyn captivates their attention, _which made a chuckle, then frowned as he thought about losing her sister to a man of Gondor. _Ha.. I should not think that way, for I will never allow it. _Eomer grew weary.

"Brother, what is the matter?" Eowyn asked curiously.

"Ha? What oh, nothing, I am just not use with the heights."

Eowyn laughed, "You too?" Both look at each other and smile.

"Eomer, do you noticed the men are staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

_Aye, your beautiful face, your outstanding grace, just like our beloved mother,_ Eomer thought.

Just then Eomer said with a grin on his face, "Aye, you have dirt on your left cheek."

"What? Really? I must clean it." Eowyn tried to wipe her face discreetly with her sleeves, as if she was wiping sweats from her brow.

One of the guards who were riding with them caught her attention. "Milady, is there something that ails you? Are you feeling lightheaded?"

"Nay, sir I am only trying to remove the dirt on my face.", explained Eowyn shyly.

The guard stared at her, studied her face with confusion and said, "I do not see such a thing, for your face is perfect, milady."

Eowyn froze and turned her attention at her brother and scolded him, "You little rascal."

Eomer laughed and almost fell from his horse.

Eowyn thought that she needs to get back at him so she said, "See, I told you I should have worn my riding clothes, no you wanted me to look like a lady. Now they are all admiring at me. Who knows a man of Gondor might capture my heart."

Eomer let out a big sigh as he bowed and shook his head. He couldn't believe what he heard. It pains him and the truth is he knows that the Steward has two sons and one of them might… He sighed again this time looking at Eowyn intently.

Eowyn was smiling for she knows that she won. But when she saw his brother's sad countenance, she stopped smiling. She gave Eomer a looked indicating she was sorry for making him worry.

"You, promised me, remember?" Eomer spoke in a low voice so that the two guards riding beside them couldn't hear.

Eowyn bowed her head, close her eyes and just nodded. It was a solemn ride until their reached the Citadel.


	3. Captain's heart captivated

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR, all belongs to JRR Tolkien.

To Nuingarien, Thank you very, very, very much for beta reading my story. You gave me confidence (really I don't have much. lol ) and perseverance to continue writing.

Hope you all like this one, I tried to make this first meeting special. :) BTW Eowyn in here is only eighteen so she still can be childish at times. For Eomer's eyes, she is still a very young lady.

To all readers please review kindly, all are greatly appreciated. Thank you.

Riel-mir

* * *

Chapter 3 – Captain's heart captivated

It was breath taking site. The Citadel was a beauty to behold. Everywhere you look seemed to tell the stories of an old, honourable, and magnificent history. The ivory color of the walls brings to life the green grass around the court area. The soldiers of the Citadel represent admirable qualities in them. Their armours were different from the Rohirrim. Eowyn thought, _how can people move around with those uncomfortable suits? It feels heavy, cold, and hard. If I wear one of them I might not be able to walk. It is so heavy that I will fall backwards. I might not be able to hold my sword or even see. _In her head she was laughing out loud trying to imagine herself in that suit of armour.

Eomer noticed his sister's behaviour, and then commented, "Eowyn, behave yourself; we are now entering a solemn place. Besides, I don't see anything amusing here."

Eowyn gazed at her brother, then secretly pointed at one of Citadel's the soldier. She then acted discreetly like she was walking with that piece of armour. Eomer confusedly followed her notions, when finally realizing what she meant; he shook his head with an amusing smile. He merrily thought, _only my little sister can think of such ways thus making things lighter and amusing. Remembering his Uncle's words, "she can calm you down, Eomer."_

The two escort soldiers directed them to get down from their horses. They walked a few more steps upon reaching the entrance hall. Across the hall, Eowyn and Eomer noted two male figures standing beside the vacant Steward's chair and above and behind it was the empty chair for the future King of Gondor.

One of the escort soldiers advanced, knelt down to one of the man in front who was clearly bigger compared to the other, then rose as the man gestured. The soldier informed him about the visitors. After that, the man gestured at Eowyn and Eomer to approach.

With a deep sigh the brother and sister walked. Eowyn in particular was admiring the palace _it is very different from Edoras, this place is full of stones which makes it cold and majestic, unlike Edoras which is made of wood making it warm and inviting._

Eowyn was so busy admiring her surroundings that she didn't noticed the younger man was staring at her. Eomer was starting to frown.

"Brother, you need not to stare at the lady, look her brother seems to notice. And why are you staring like that?" Boromir asked Faramir.

Faramir replied, "My dear brother, I know not why I do as I do, I never felt this kind of connection to any woman before. Let alone a woman I do not know at all. There is something about her that captivates me."

Boromir chuckled, "Don't tell me you're in love with her at first sight?"

Faramir looked at his brother and unsure of what his feelings were.

Eomer bowed and Eowyn curtsied to Boromir and Faramir. Eomer spoke first, "Greetings milords, I am Eomer, son of Eomund, nephew to King Theoden of Rohan, and Third Marshall of the Mark. This is Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, Lady of Rohan, and niece to King Theoden of Rohan. Thus, Theoden King appointed us to be Rohan's ambassadors to Gondor; to offer comfort and support to Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. For this purpose we come forth."

Boromir bowed and replied, "Greetings to thee as well, milord and milady. I am Boromir, High Warden of the White Tower and Captain-General of Gondor and the first born son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. The he gestured towards his brother.

"This is Faramir, Captain of Gondor and the younger son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. I and my dearest brother welcome you both to Minas Tirith, it is our pleasure to know both of you as our acquaintance, and we honour your sincere support and efforts." Faramir nodded and bowed.

Eowyn smiled like a child to the two men. She was studying their features, their differences, and trying to learn their characters. She thought to herself, _they look alike, same hair colour, same eyes although the younger looks wiser, same nose. But the older seemed bigger and broader just like her brother Eomer, but the younger may look leaner and yet looked strong and braver as well._

Boromir instructed Faramir to escort the two guests to their chambers. As they strolled along the hall, one of the servants met Faramir, she curtsied to the lords and lady and whispered to Faramir that Lord Eomer's chamber was ready but they needed a few more minutes for the Lady's chamber. Faramir nodded as a sign of approval and release the servant girl.

Therefore, Faramir led them to Eomer's chamber first. "Milord Eomer, here is your chamber. I hope that you will find some comfort here and rest. Your bath will be ready soon as well. Faramir opened the door when Eomer stopped him. Faramir and Eowyn were taken by surprised. Eomer retorted, "What is the meaning of this? How come you're showing me my chamber first? Do you wish to be alone with my sister?"

Deep inside Faramir's thought, _Aye I was right, Eomer is very, very, overly protective of his sister. Maybe, I too if I have a sister as fair as she. I must be careful with him for I will lose my chance of ever knowing her._

Faramir understood what Eomer meant, therefore explained, "Milord, do not think of such things, I am an honourable man, I will never do or think of such things. You see, no woman resides in here. A very long time ago, one used to be and now is no more." This time Faramir voice trailed and his head lowered. As if his words brought pain and sorrow. Eowyn thought, _that's probably his mother._

Faramir continued, "Hence, our servants need more time to prepare the chamber fit for the Lady of Rohan."

Eowyn thought that she needed to intervene to assure her brother and comfort Faramir. So she stood beside her brother and wrapped one arm around Eomer's while looking at Faramir she then said, "Oh, milord Faramir, do not worry yourself about my chamber. I only need it to be clean. I do not fancy elaborate rooms. I am a woman of simple things. " Then she smiled and surveyed the room.

"Oh, see look here brother, for the room is full of battle armours; different shields, helmet, daggers, and swords. Yes, swords!" Eowyn now release from her brother's arm started to touch the swords. _She was like a child in a room full of candies,_ Eomer thought.

Then Eowyn started picking up the swords, some wear heavy, some were too long, some wear to fancy. Then she found one just right for her. "I like this one.", Eowyn said and started wielding the swords in the air.

Eomer made a comment, "I think Faramir you're mistaken, this room should be for Eowyn." Both men were smiling and shaking their heads. Eomer added on, "Eowyn, be careful don't get carried away, we have more important things to do right now."

As she stopped, she blushed, realizing how the two men gazed at her. Then she nodded and returned the sword.

"I see the lady loves the way of the swords and is very well trained." Faramir said in amazement.

Eowyn proudly answered, "Aye, I am a shield maiden of Rohan."

"Ah, I am honoured to meet Lady Eowyn, the ever strong and courageous shield maiden of Rohan.", flattered Faramir as he slightly bowed.

Eowyn blushed while looking into Faramir's eye, for she has never met a man who acknowledged and understood her. Eomer took noticed of the two and thought, _Faramir gazes at my sister differently. Not full of malice, nor evil desire, nor vile, but it is more like hoping, full of life, and love. What love? No, no! How could it be? He just met her I mean is that possible? I don't know anything about this love thing, I never yet encountered such._

Therefore, Eomer broke the silence, he stood between the two. He was staring at Faramir so Eowyn couldn't see her brother's facial expression. "Now, we have to go on, I don't want ANYTHING to start here."

Faramir sensed that Eomer was starting to understand, he nodded and curtsied back, "I will bring Eowyn to her chamber now. I will see you in an hour or so to see my father."

Upon leaving, Eowyn had a doubtful look on her face. _What does he mean to start? Oh, my brother thinks too much, I say._

Faramir offered his arm and Eowyn gladly took it. Faramir looked at her while Eowyn smiled in return. She was so used to it from her brother that she thought not of it. However, with Faramir it was totally different. As her arms entangle with his, even between fabrics, he felt the warmth and softness of her skin. That brings shivers in his spine, hope in his dreams that there is more to life than what he has now. He wanted this moment to last so he walked slowly and took a longer path. Eowyn was unaware; she was busy admiring her surroundings. The two were silent, just content to walk together.

Finally, they reached her chambers. Eowyn gasped as she entered. It was a room fit for a princess or a queen but then sighed for there were no swords only womanly things. Faramir took noticed and said, "I can show you the armour chamber later if you want."

Eowyn giggled, "You seemed to know me well, milord for such a short time we have."

Faramir looked at her tenderly and softly said, "I intend to know more of you milady, if I may?"

Eowyn smiled then frowned, thoughts played around her mind; _Take note of this again Eowyn, this man is so sincere and romantic. Wait what I am thinking. I promised my brother. Oh, it must be nothing he is just simply a nice man._

"You may if the time provides." That's all Eowyn could mustered.

"Indeed, I will look forward to that. Now, I will leave you and will send for your bath." Faramir replied.

As Faramir was leaving, Eowyn asked him, "Wait, what is your father's favourite colour?"

Caught by surprised, Faramir said, "Why must you ask?"

"For I will know what colour of dress that pleases your father's sight."

Faramir didn't understand but uttered, "For as long I know, he only wears black."

"Black? Well it sounds that he is mourning and since when did he start wearing black?" said Eowyn with disbelief.

Now, this time Faramir was thinking really hard remembering even back to his childhood. "I believe ever since my mother died." This time his countenance was saddened for he and his brother thought not of it. Only that black represents nobility and authority. _My father has been mourning all this years_, he concluded.

"It seems to me that your father has been mourning all this years and it now has taken its toll." Eowyn explained.

Faramir looked into her eyes but not only her eyes but more like into her soul. He was thinking, _how can this extraordinary woman be so right and wise without even seeing my father?_

Eowyn realized that neither Faramir nor Boromir knew nothing of their father's agony, for Denethor is the Steward of Gondor and any sign of grief is a weakness. "Then, what is your mother's favourite colour?", she asked once again.

"Ehhh,… I am not sure, wait I have to think back. I was only five when she left. Let me see, she has a midnight blue cloak filled with silvery stars. My father gave it to her and she loves it."

"I say midnight blue then. But I don't think I have the same colour. Let me see."

Eowyn opened her trunk searching for a dress. Faramir was so amused watching Eowyn trying so hard to please his father. The sight gave him both joy and sorrow. Joy for just watching her and sorrow that his father might reject her; for it was the only thing his father ever offered to him. Now he started to be afraid for the lady. _What if father disapproves her and she will be hurt. I can't let that thing happen. What am I to do?_

Suddenly, with excitement Eowyn said. "Aha, I found one, it may not be midnight blue but it is deep blue with a shade of light lavender." She showed Faramir as the dress falls in front of her.

The site of her captivated his heart. Even she hasn't taken a bath and her hair is slightly tossed. She was perfect. Faramir smiled and said. "It is beautiful milady."

Eowyn smiled with great enthusiasm.

Faramir wonders why Eowyn needs to go in such detail so he asked, "Milady, why you have to do such things?"

"Milord, I know not what ails your father, but if I am able to remind him anything he holds dear like you mother, I will try." Eowyn thoughtfully replied.

"I am humbled milady." Faramir responded. He then bowed, leaving Eowyn to get ready.

As Faramir headed back he pondered on several things;

To find a woman such as her, is to find what it means to live full of life, full of love. If only you would realize how much you mean to me. Your perfect beauty captivated my whole being. Nay, your beauty is not only your outward appearance, but your gracefulness, your strong will, your courageous heart, your wisdom and thoughtfulness. Yes, everything about you is beautiful especially, your silliness and stubbornness, and your fondness for teasing your brother. Ah, it all blends and makes you unique my dearest Eowyn.

These thoughts Faramir treasured for he has never felt he could ever feel such strong emotions toward a woman before. Now his heart is light and his smile seems to remain on his lips and eyes for the rest of his days. He then murmured to himself, _Eowyn, you have captivated my heart_.


End file.
